1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reducing electromagnetic waves in a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to preventing the magnitude of electromagnetic waves from exceeding a maximum when two or more modules are operating together in the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile devices such as mobile phones or portable terminals are widely used due to their convenience and portability. Normally, such a mobile device provides a great variety of functions such as a voice call, a video call, a short message service, a camera, a music player, a digital broadcasting service, an e-mail service, a location based service, and the like. In order to realize such functions, a mobile device has a plurality of modules.
Each module of a mobile device produces electromagnetic waves while operating. Since electromagnetic waves have an undesirable impact upon the human body, mobile devices are regulated so as not to produce electromagnetic waves having a magnitude that exceeds a maximum level as established by industry standards. However, a mobile device is designed to suppress the occurrence of electromagnetic waves in excess of the standards in view of the activation of each module individually. Therefore, when two or more modules are operating at the same time, a mobile device may often produce electromagnetic waves in excess of the standards due to mixing or interference of different frequencies used in respective modules. For instance, when a camera module is used a charger module is operating, a mobile device of the related art may produce electromagnetic waves in excess of the standards.